


One piece Oc Drabble

by The_Thing_Light_Fears



Category: One Piece
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Thing_Light_Fears/pseuds/The_Thing_Light_Fears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of drabbles for my main one piece Ocs, prep work for my upcoming fanfiction. once all Ocs have at least one drabble the fanfiction will be posted and updated on a regular basses. I expect n one to read this.<br/>Drabble one- Necro La Gloria,<br/>Death was second nature, that cat king should have been smarter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One piece Oc Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the first, last and Only time I will be posting (a drabble, chapter or Other wise) on fanfiction.net, Tumblr.com, and Archivesofourown.org with in a 24 hour period. from now on My tumblr will have updates and new works first as it is more convenient for me to do so. 
> 
> Also if drabble for a certain character are out of order in a certain timeline, the drabble will have a order number after the name.

She stood tall, her chin high and a blood crazed smile upon her lips. The sun reflected against her eyes making them a molten metal hue. Her hair was wild tossed to the right side cascading down her head, rolling off her shoulder then spilling down in louse curls, and waves all is gold and brown mixed hues. It all revealed the left half of her head that was shaved, but tattooed with small black stars and the dragon head that threatened to consume her left eye. Who's serpent body traveled along her head, down her left shoulder, over the Collier bone, where its tail fallowed the natural curve of her bosom, but disappeared into the blood stained white tank top.  
There is her left ear was a collection of iron studs traveling up her ear, plain as they were. They matched the ever present necklace of human teeth and the small round iron beads nestled between. Her fingers where ring less and in place of rings were twenty ruins placed in black lines between the knuckles of each finger. Every finger had two different ruins, the thumbs second ruin paced below the second knuckle, moving with each jerk or stroke of the thumb. 

Her black two inch heels crushed the piece of the granite that some how matched the rings curving around her face - three on each side of her face, curving around the lines of her jaw and one in the left nostril- but lacked luster and shine. Those black boots stepped over the granite, with soft footsteps she glided over blood and corpses, stopping only when she got to the tailless cat king.

“I hate you, Gloria.”

She just smiled spinning the Springfield musket in her hand, the end of the barrel being shoved in the former kings mouth. The clawed hand grabbed the warn black denim of her semi-baggy cargo pants, that hung low on her hips. That golden crown hung loosely in her hand, the pointed tips beating against the leather belt, sitting comfortably on her hips.

“Of course you hate me, I'm the enemy in everyone's game.” 

BANG!!!


End file.
